


Happiness in Vancouver

by jacenlukesolo



Category: The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, beliza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenlukesolo/pseuds/jacenlukesolo
Summary: Something I decided to write once Bob & Eliza announced they were married. This fic is a fan's storybook hopes on how that came to happen. While a lot of information in this fic will be close to real life, this story is totally fictional.





	1. Chapter 1

“Bellamy I have to tell you something.”

Bellamy who had just gotten Clarke back stares at Clarke with tears in his eyes.

“Before Josephine took over my mind, I told you that my biggest regret was leaving you in the fighting pit, there is one more regret that consumed me as I was strapped to the table and my life was flashing before my eyes. My biggest regret at that point was not telling you I LOVE YOU.” Clarke has tears in her eyes as she leans in and kisses Bellamy………………….

“And CUT!” The director yells. 

Eliza and Bob continue the kiss unaware of their onlookers. It is slow and exploratory but filled with a sense of familiarity, safety and need by the two actors in front of the cameras underneath the hot lights. Richard Harmon who is in the background of the scene gives out a wolf whistle, which is immediately followed by Lola Flanery shoving her elbow into his gut. Neither of the two actors want to break the kiss but slowly together they do. Bob and Eliza both are now looking at the floor unable to meet the gaze of the cast and crew filming the scene. Richard starts to clap which earns him another elbow to the gut by Lola. Thankfully the director feels pity on the two main leads and calls “That’s a wrap.”

Eliza immediately goes to her trailer, while Bob follows her to his own trailer. Bob knows she needs time to figure out what just happened, hell so does he. Eliza opens her trailer door to find Bowie right next to the steps where she left him. He’s jumping up and down begging for Eliza’s attention and she is more than happy to take a break from her thoughts and play with him. After tiring out her arm playing tug of war with one of Bowie’s toys Eliza hears a knock on her trailer door. “Come in” she calls without even thinking about it. Thankfully it is one of the PAs who’s wondering when she will be in hair and makeup to return her wig and get cleaned up. Eliza grateful to get out of her costume and get cleaned up tells the PA to give her ten minutes to change and then she’ll head over to hair and makeup. 

Taking off Clarke’s clothes is a relief, although she smiles at the fact that she is once again playing Clarke and not Josephine. She puts on her sweater and jeans she came to set in and looks for her socks which should be on top of a shelf. She finds one but can’t seem to find the other sock. It’s not until she looks over at Bowie’s dog bowl does she find it in his food bowl soaked. She goes and picks up Bowie who is scratching himself on the couch and puts his face right next to the now half shredded sock. Bowie who most likely thinks he is getting more food starts wagging his tiny tail which looks more like a but wiggle than anything else. She scolds him “Bowie naughty. No playing with my socks. Naughty Naughty dog.” Bowie realizing he isn’t getting more food goes back to scratching himself, while Eliza goes to pick out her spare socks from a draw. Putting on her boots she goes to gathers her jacket only to realize she left it on set. “Fuck!” Realizing she is stuck with heading to the makeup trailer without a jacket, she is surprised by another knock on her trailer. The PA is back from before, and she has Eliza’s jacket. “Bob said you left this on set and he asked me to get it for you.” Eliza with a small blush accepts the jacket, grabs Bowie’s leash and Bowie and heads to the makeup trailer. 

Bowie is not happy being carried over to the makeup trailer, but Eliza doesn’t care at this point, he once again ate one of her socks. When she arrives at the makeup trailer Lola is there getting her hair washed, her head stuck in some book. Eliza plops Bowie down on the makeup chair next to her with a “stay” command, and Bowie sits on the chair. The makeup artist and hair designer start by taking off Eliza’s wig, and then start removing all the makeup from the day. They have to work especially hard on the back of Eliza’s neck, where there is plenty of makeup from the fake surgery implanting Josephine’s mind into Clarke’s. Bowie will occasionally bark at the makeup artist every time Eliza lets out a grunt, as they have to really work at getting all the makeup off. 

“All set Lola, see you tomorrow!” “Thanks” Lola says and bounds over to Bowie with her usual bubbly personality. Bowie and Lola immediately begin to play, and Eliza can’t bring herself to stop them. A few minutes later Lola’s mother enters the trailer and asks if she is all set. “I’ll be right out Mom.” Lola then kisses Bowie goodbye, and goes over to Eliza. “For what it is worth, I think you and Bob would make a really cute couple.” “See you tomorrow!” Lola then scurries out of the trailer without allowing a response from Eliza. The makeup artist was grabbing more towels at the moment and didn’t catch Lola’s comment. Eliza quickly finishes the remainder of the makeup removal routine, grabs Bowie’s leash and attaches it to her dog. Bowie happy that he is now able to walk jumps down from the chair and starts leading Eliza outside. The PA had been waiting outside for her with one of the transport guys. “I need 5 minutes to let Bowie use the restroom, and then can transport take me home.” The transport guy nods his head and points at one of the vans close to the trailer. “I’ll meet you there in 5, but feel free to take your time.” “Thank you” Eliza replies back. “Do you want me to get you anything from your trailer Eliza?” The PA asks. “Yeah can you grab my purse it should be on the chair at the desk, thanks so much love.” The PA scurries off.

Eliza is now being dragged by Bowie to a tree near the makeup trailer that she knows Chewy, Marie’s dog has used as a bathroom forever. After sniffing the tree multiple times Bowie finally decides to mark his territory, lets out a yawn and then points Eliza back to her trailer. Eliza totally exhausted by now echoes Bowie’s yawn and pulls the leash towards the waiting van. The PA hands her her bag, Eliza thanks her, and then jumps in the van. Bowie takes a nap in Eliza’s lap, while she absentmindedly pets him all the way home. Her mind is completely blank, and before she knows it she is thanking the transport guy, and heading in to her apartment. Her roommate Nina is luckily on a hike with her boyfriend and Hugo Nina’s dog. 

She takes Bowie off his leash and lets him roam the apartment by himself. Once Bowie finds no one is home he immediately heads for Hugo’s toys, grabs one and then heads for Eliza’s bed. Eliza checks the call sheet for tomorrow, sees she only has scenes with Lola, grabs her script and plops into bed. Something in the back of her mind is telling her she should eat some dinner, but she isn’t really hungry right now. She picks up her glasses and starts to read over the already familiar lines. Before Eliza knows it she is fast asleep, glasses askew, and Bowie sitting next to her chewing on Hugo’s toy.


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza woke the next morning to her alarm clock formally known as Bowie. Bowie was in the middle of licking her ear drum, but he would often bark as well to get her attention. Eliza turned to put on her glasses, only to find them not on the nightstand, but on one of her pillows half off the bed. She next looked for her phone, but couldn’t find it on the charging stand next to her bed. She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to start usual morning rituals. When she looked at the clock in the bathroom (something Marie had insisted on getting her since she “took way too long to get ready), the clock said 6:05am. Eliza freaked because she knew transport was coming at 6:15 to pick her up for work. Eliza quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. When she came out of the bathroom she tripped over her purse from yesterday and her phone spilled out. The phone was dead. Eliza ran to her closet, changed out of yesterday’s clothes, and was ready to go in record time. 

Bowie was in the kitchen staring at the empty dog food and water bowls. Guilt immediately washed over Eliza, knowing that Bowie had probably already eaten whatever was leftover from yesterday’s breakfast last night. That wasn’t enough for Bowie’s dinner. Eliza quickly grabbed some of the treats from the shelf above, put them in her purse, grabbed Bowie and headed for the street. Bowie knowing what was coming huddled in closer between Eliza and her jacket. Even though Bowie was a Canadian dog, he did not like the cold. Sure enough the transport van was there waiting for her. The driver Tom said hi and they exchanged some pleasantries, but Eliza was not a morning person, and Tom knew that. The only sound in the van for the rest of the way into set was Bowie eating the treats Eliza had took, and occasional whispered apologies to her dog for forgetting his dinner last night. 

When Eliza got to her trailer she put her stuff down, took out Bowie’s leash, and took him for his morning walk. She knew she’d be late to the hair and makeup trailer, but Bowie came first. After Bowie had completed his business and Eliza had gotten rid of said business they walked back to her trailer where a PA was already waiting. “I know I’m late, just give me five minutes.” The PA acknowledged her and went to say something into her radio, while Eliza went into her trailer and fixed Bowie his breakfast and his water bowl. Bowie had no interest in his breakfast as he kept staring between Eliza, and Eliza’s purse where his treats from earlier came from. Remembering the last time she had left Bowie alone with her purse, especially after having carried Bowie’s treats, Eliza grabbed her purse, not wanting to come back and find the contents strewn about her trailer. Bowie was right at her heels as Eliza left the trailer, but she had practice with leaving him inside the trailer, and once again got the door closed before Bowie could scamper out with her. 

In the makeup trailer Lola was already in a chair getting her wig placed, eyes closed trying to get any last minute sleep she could in. Eliza put her coat and purse down, and plopped into the chair next to Lola. Lola didn’t even bat an eyelash. As the professionals started to do their work Eliza’s stomach growled loud enough to be heard. The makeup artist who definitely heard it asked one of the PAs to get Eliza some food, and Lola of course chimed in that she wanted a chocolate croissant. The PA came back with two oatmeals and two plates of fruit. “No croissants?” Lola asked. The PA shrugged and at that moment Lola’s mother made herself known “a chocolate croissant is not a healthy breakfast.” Lola’s mom had once again intercepted her daughter’s sweet tooth. 

As both Eliza and Lola scarfed down their breakfast while being worked on, the PA behind them started to pace. Lola was done at this point, but Eliza still had at least another 20 minutes to go. Eliza however was such a professional that she would take bites of her fruit plate in between the makeup artists brush strokes. When she got to the bottom of her fruit plate she found a chocolate scone. She handed it over to Lola, whose face lit up. “Wanna share?” Lola asked while looking behind her back to make sure her mom wasn’t watching. “Sure” Eliza said. Lola split the scone and handed it to Eliza. Eliza and Lola quickly ate their special treat, and not soon thereafter Eliza was done with hair and makeup. Both were quickly escorted back to their trailers to get into costume. 

Bowie quickly was jumping up and down as soon as Eliza entered her trailer. Unfortunately Eliza was pressed for time, so she gave him a quick scratch and a kiss on top of his head. Then she started changing into Clarke’s costume. Deciding to wait to put the jacket on on set, she grabbed her coat and was off again. Bowie again hoped to go with her, but she again left him in her trailer. The PA outside immediately took her to the set they were using for this morning’s scene, her chair, book and coffee already set up right beside set. Lola had yet to arrive, but if Eliza had to bet she would be coming in on her scooter in short order. Five minutes later in comes Lola on her scooter, a PA scooting behind her trying to keep up. Now it was time to really get to work. 

People never understand how hard it is to make a tv show or a movie. They were shooting a six minute scene, but it would probably take them all morning and some of the afternoon to do it. Eliza was working with the director on how he saw the scene, rehearsing the blocking and lines with Lola. Then other departments would chime in and make some changes. Finally it would be time to shoot the scene. In between the setup, blocking, rehearsing, and actually filming Eliza and Lola would get small breaks. Since it was only the two of them they actually got the scene done faster than Eliza thought they would. Their lunch break actually occurred on time. 

Eliza was happy that she could go back to her trailer and get a nap in. The scene in the morning with Lola had been very emotionally draining. After the lunch break Lola had to have some time to be tutored on set, so Eliza wasn’t needed back on set until around 4 pm. Eliza would’ve loved to have taken a shower, but she couldn’t mess up the wig or her makeup. She had a ceasar salad for lunch, and then decided it was naptime. At around 3 she got up and took Bowie for a walk. The one downside to owning a dog is taking them for walks when it is freezing out. 

Back on set for her next scene included another actress Tati Gabrielle. Eliza enjoyed working with her and the scene took time to film. In between setups Eliza and Tati would talk about the latest things their dogs did that was cute. Lola who must have been exhausted by this point had her VR headset on, and was playing some sort of game. After they had finished filming it was back to hair and makeup to be unmade. Lola’s usual bubbly personality was gone, and everyone could tell she had had it. She didn’t bother to say goodbye as she left, but Eliza knew the feeling and couldn’t blame her. Tati left a few minutes after Lola, giving Eliza and the rest of the crew inside the trailer a hug. Tati made a motion with her phone to keep in touch, Eliza smiled back and nodded. Once Eliza was done it was back to the trailer to pick up Bowie, and then back home.

Arriving at her apartment building with Bowie in tow Eliza started to think about what to make for dinner. The other thing she was dying for was a nice long hot shower. She was pulling up recipes on her phone as she walked down the hallway to her apartment. As she was about to reach her door she looked up and Bob was standing next to her door a bag of takeout in hand. “EJ we need to talk.” His voice was soft but in the higher Bob octave, and not in the low Bellamy tones. Bowie who saw a new person to play with immediately made for Bob and started jumping at his legs. Eliza hadn’t moved from where she stopped when she first saw him. In her head she wanted to run, desperate to avoid what would be a long and painful conversation. Her conscious however got the better of her, she walked to the door, opened it, and motioned for Bob to enter. Bowie followed him with Eliza on his heels, closing the door when she entered the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Eliza grabbed two wine glasses, and a new bottle of red she had been dying to try out. Bob had picked up one of Bowie’s toys and was in a full fledged tug of war after putting the takeout on the table. When Bob finally let go of the toy, Bowie took it and ran off to his bed with it. At that point Eliza had already made it to the table, poured the wine, and had divvied out the takeout between two plates. Bob sat down across from her and started shoveling food down his throat. Neither spoke to one another while they ate. They would occasionally glance up at each other, but would quickly focus back on the food. 

Once both plates were clean, Bob was the first to speak. “So” after a long pause Eliza responded back with “so”. “EJ we have to talk about yesterday.” Eliza responded back “I don’t want to talk about yesterday.” “We need to talk about yesterday Eliza, you know we do.” “Bob you’re my best friend, please don’t make me talk about yesterday, it will complicate everything.” “EJ it is already complicated, it has been for a long time now, we can’t keep doing this.” “Why can’t we just keep going the way things are? Why do things have to change? We can’t go down this road Bob. We decided long ago to just be friends. We can’t risk being more. We are the leads of the show and you know how much that means to me. What if something happens? What if it doesn’t work out? Besides you already have a girlfriend. I would never want to hurt Arryn. She’s my friend too.” Eliza knew it was a low blow to bring up Arryn, and she saw him wince when she mentioned her. 

“EJ Arryn and I broke up.” Eliza was confused, the last she heard they were going strong. Sure they had their fights like every couple, hell sometimes Bob would call her just to vent about his latest disagreement with Arryn. He hadn’t done that in a while now, the last time she remembered him doing so was when she was still going out with William and that was back before Christmas. Seeing the confusion on Eliza’s face Bob decided to fill her in. “When we got the scripts for this episode Arryn snuck a peak and saw that we were supposed to kiss. She freaked out when she asked me if she should know anything about the episode and I said no. She then went off on me. When she finally calmed down she asked me to look into her eyes and tell her that I didn’t have feelings for you. I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t lie to her. That ended our relationship.” 

Great Eliza thought. We hadn’t even begun to discuss yesterday, and already their relationship was more complicated. Eliza’s heart broke for her friend Arryn. She never wanted to be the cause of someone’s breakup. A small tear floated down her cheek. Bob immediately got up from the table, placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tear. Eliza found herself staring into Bob’s face, and he looked so vulnerable that all she could do was bring her hand up to his cheek. Eventually both moved in the same time, lips meeting in their second kiss, although this one wasn’t on screen. The kiss was slow, exploratory, and somehow better than any kiss either had had before. Once again neither wanted to break the kiss, both going until they both needed air. Eliza couldn’t help but notice the grin on Bob’s face. Eliza rested her head on Bob’s hand, defeated.

“I guess we also need to talk about what just happened” Eliza stated. Bob simply nodded and sunk into the chair next to Eliza. There was no more avoiding the issue. The show was everything to Eliza, and she knew it was to Bob too. She was also so afraid of losing him, losing her best friend. What if the worst happened? What if it didn’t work out? Would they be able to work together on screen if they had a bad breakup? Also what would happen when the show ended? They would be working different jobs, perhaps in different cities. The thought of being away from Bob for an extended period of time was like a punch in the stomach. She didn’t want that, ever. She tried to imagine what it would be like: Bob working on a project in Atlanta and her being on the other side of the continent working on another TV show. She remembered when this happened with Alycia, and now they barely see one another, texting each other on occasion. Somehow she knew that her relationship with Bob was different. That even if they were consigned to working on different sides of the continent they would still make sure to see each other. Alycia had been one of her best friends, and she wished she could see her more often, but with Bob Eliza knew no matter what they would see each other, even if it meant traveling on weekends. 

“So have you run through all the scenarios in your head yet?” Of course he knew what she was thinking, he always did. They spent so much time together that they would often finish one another’s sentences. Eliza turned to Bob and voiced her deepest fear “I can’t lose you.” Bob’s face broke at what Eliza said. He reached for her hand forcefully, looked her in the eyes and stated forcefully “you will never lose me”. “You don’t know that” Eliza shot back. “Yes I do know that, we spend every day together. We spend 15 hours a day working together and then we end up spending another few hours relaxing and having dinner together. If we haven’t killed each other yet, even if we did get together and break up we would still be calling each other and spending time with each other. Face it EJ, we’re a habit that neither one of us can break.” Eliza let out a slight giggle and then sighed.

“What about work, what about the show?” “EJ we have always been professionals on set. We just filmed one of our best seasons yet, and you had a relationship with William for part of it and didn’t let it affect your performance.” “In fairness I did get to slam my boot in William’s face when we were going out- just think of what I could do to you while we are a couple” Eliza joked. Bob put his hands up in mock surrender at that comment. “You really don’t think it will affect the show” Eliza asked. Bob nodded “ we have always had a relationship- even if not romantic outside of the show and we never let it impede the show, that won’t change if we take our relationship to a romantic level, I’m sure of it.” “Ok but what happens after the show ends? We could end up on different projects in different cities halfway across the world.” “EJ we already travel all over the world for conventions, I’m sure we’ll be able to see each other plenty.”

“What are we going to do about our friends Bob?” “What do you mean, what does this have to do with our friends?” “I mean like are we going to tell them, are we going to keep it to ourselves, are we going to go on double dates with them, things like that Bob.” “I think we should do whatever we feel comfortable with EJ. We don’t have to announce it, but I don’t want to hide it either. What do you think?” Eliza nodded her head in agreement. “I like that plan. Although Devon will lose it when he finds out.” Bob laughed. “Speaking of the king of Bellarkes- what are we going to do about the fandom, you know how they get.” Bob wrinkled his nose at the word Bellarke, he hated the fandom shipping wars. He like Eliza wished the fans would just celebrate the love shown on the show, and whichever the fan followed was fine. “I think we will just keep quiet about it. I love our fans, but this isn’t their business. If TMZ or someone snaps a shot of us then fine, but until that day there is no reason to announce anything.” Eliza nodded her ascent. 

“So are we really doing this?” Eliza asked looking directly at Bob. “We’re doing this Eliza, and I promise you we will not regret it.” Bob leaned in for a kiss and Eliza met him halfway. It had been decided, and a new stage of their relationship had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Authors Note: I have no idea what goes on in the actors lives. This is mainly fiction. The only things that come from real life are things the actors have said publicly. Please be kind to everyone.


End file.
